


that's love for you

by solset



Series: multi-chapter fics [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Knotting, Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, it's their first time knotting thAT IS bc they've def fucked before lmao, technically teen pregnancy but sol turns 19 during the fic so he's really just a young adult tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solset/pseuds/solset
Summary: "You may be pregnant” were not the words Hansol wanted to hear from her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've posted this before, but took it down for revisions,,,,n e ways, here's some porn w/ plot ;)
> 
> is this angst or just fucking? who actually knows at this point ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"P-Please Seungkwan, please!" Hansol babbles feverishly, mind muddled by sheer and utter want. Writhing underneath the older, beads of sweat rolling down his temple, face flushed pink, trembling and oh so beautiful. "I need it-" A high-pitched whine tearing from his throat as Seungkwan pounds into him mercilessly, hitting all the right spots, Hansol's vision blurring. Mewling when Seungkwan leans down, nibbling roughly on his earlobe, before nipping at his jaw, teeth teasingly grazing Hansol's smooth skin. 

 

" _Hmm?_  What do you need~?" He purrs, and it's downright sinful, hands squeezing Hansol's milky thighs, fingertips dancing around his severely neglected cock. Hansol's hips bucking upward in response, Seungkwan smirking, but still refusing to touch him.

 

"Y-You know what!" Hansol childishly whines, lips curved in a perfect pout, eyes half-lidded with lust. Instantly regretting his words when the Alpha glares, purposefully halting his frantic thrusts. Starting to pull out altogether, the squelch of slick stirring something deep inside him, because god this was so fucking lewd. Hansol weakly pushing back on his boyfriend's dick, desperate for more, the need for pleasure outweighing all rational as his mind fogs over.

 

He vaguely realizes that he's never felt this slutty—if that's even the right word ( _it isn't_ )—that he hasn't craved Seungkwan _this_  badly ever before. Hell, even during his heats he's _never_  ever felt like this. Perhaps that should be at least mildly off-putting, but it just  _isn't_. This just all feels so damn right—even when that little voice in his head is screaming at him that it's so  _wrong_ , that he's missing the big picture here.

 

His sensibility tossed out the window when Seungkwan resumes fucking him with twice as much vigor than before, fingertips digging into Hansol's soft flesh, certain to leave bruises the next day, growling lowly. Looking unfairly hot, pupils dilated, his sweet rose scent making Hansol's head spin. Hands pinching his already overly sensitive nipples, rolling the buds roughly, earning a satisfied sigh of bliss from him.

 

"—mmph! K-Keep going, oh my god again!" He moans, shakily gasping as Seungkwan buries his face into the crook of his neck, breath hot, tongue darting out to lap at the salty skin. Biting into Hansol's pulsing jugular—a rare, but not unheard of way of marking, one that Hansol secretly finds the hottest if he's being honest here. An embarrassing squeal slipping from his mouth, the traditional Omega stereotype really. 

 

It makes Seungkwan lose his shit, his Alpha instincts taking the reins entirely (and no, Hansol  _won't_  deny that it was  _really_  fucking appealing), a snarling mess as he forcefully rams into Hansol's already abused hole, to which he's suddenly very thankful that he produces so much slick or else he probably would've ripped or some shit. Because the motions of his thrusting become so raw and forceful that Hansol actually kind of feels like he’s going to break from it. But in the best way possible of course, a good kind of hurt, you know?

 

"I need it—n-no, I gotta have it Kwannie! Please please p-" He burbles, fingernails leaving streaks of pink across Seungkwan's shoulders, animalistic and frantic clawing. Legs winding around the small of the older's back, grinding back up into him as best he can, digits entangled in the sweaty locks at the base of Seungkwan's scalp, tugging harshly. Fucking himself on Seungkwan's dick now, trying to get the older to give in, to just fucking knot him already, because he _can_ take it, _he's not a baby._ Wanting nothing more than to feel to burning stretch, to be stuffed, to be _all_ Seungkwan's.

 

Prompting a jumbled string of curses from Seungkwan, Hansol rather surprised that he's still coherent, muttering something the younger can't quite make out, biting down really fucking hard—surely drawing blood—as he releases with a strangled huff. His hot seed spilling into Hansol with a rush, who's able to feel every little twitch of the cock inside of him. And oh fuck he suddenly feels so full that he's sure he'll tear in two, sobbing wetly as he grips onto Seungkwan, coming in tiny spurts all over the flat of his own stomach, walls clenching around Seungkwan's dick intensely, which just speeds up the process.

 

"S-Seungkwan—"Hansol chokes on the tightness of his voice, aware of the tears blurring his vision, heart pounding against his ribcage, panic coursing through his veins. The very obvious presence of Seungkwan's knot pretty damn hard to ignore.

 

Seungkwan doesn't reply, and for a second, Hansol sees a feral glint in his normally soft eyes— _fuck_ , this could be worse than he thought, chewing on the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out from the white hot pain consuming him whole. The growls Seungkwan's making being the only real sounds heard in the humid room, besides his own labored breathing, the sheets rustling when Seungkwan shifts, hips adjusting every so often in order to accommodate the still swelling knot.

 

" _S_ -Stop Seungkwan!" He tries again, tears rolling down his cheeks now as another wave of agony hits him, sniffling pathetically, but he doesn't have the right to complain, he  _was_  the dumbass that wanted it in the first place.

 

He freezes, and it actually kind of worries Hansol, who's absorbed in his own current misery, teeth unclenching from Hansol's neck, but still not entirely removing himself. It feels like hours crawl by before the Alpha finally whips his head up, and oh god Hansol has to look away, the utterly pained expression on his face hurting him just as much as the knot tucked snugly inside him does. 

 

"K-Kwannie?" He hoarsely whispers, grimacing at how awful he sounds.

 

"Oh no no no _no!_ I'm _so_ fucking sorry Hansol! Shit, _I_ -I didn't mean to actually knot you! I don't know what came over me and I just had to- _to—"_

 

Hansol hushes him, offering a weak smile, trembling hand caressing the older's cheek, stroking the golden skin, frowning when he feels the wetness that rests there. Wanting to reassuringly laugh or some shit, but all that comes out is small croak, Seungkwan's features contorting into an even guiltier expression. Moving slightly backwards in what must be an effort (one that proves to be fruitless) to undo the knot, but it only hurts Hansol more, yelping so shrilly that it stings his throat, Seungkwan immediately stilling once more.

 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _I'm so sorry!"_ He wails, cautiously hovering over Hansol, awkwardly frozen in place, as if he's terrified that a single jostle will evoke the previous reaction yet again. It's endearing, albeit a tad weird, but still cute nonetheless. Hansol managing to giggle (extremely relieved when it sounds normal—or as normal as one could sound in such a situation) happy to see his boyfriend's horrified expression lessen the tiniest of bits, his tensed muscles relaxing.

 

"It's okay Kwannie, I wanted this, _I swear_. I told you to do it, I guess I just didn't realize how badly it would hurt." He assures, and it's all truth and nothing but the truth. Because he  _didn't_  know that it would be such a hellish thing—TV shows portraying knotting as something that was painless, accompanied by romantic music and all that sappy shit. 

 

"Still, I feel terrible about all this! I lost control Hansol! I could've seriously hurt you! _I-"_ A heartbroken sob shatters the air, effectively doing the same with Hansol's heart. 

 

" _No_ , you didn't Kwannie, it was my first time, that's all. And I'm totally fine now, I can barely feel it." He's lying through his teeth—it hurts like a fucking bitch. But it visibly soothes Seungkwan, so that's all that matters to him. Allowing the older to gingerly to maneuver them so that they’re lying down on the bed and facing each other with Hansol’s thighs wrapped around Seungkwan's waist, though not without a few painful slip-ups that make him wince and cry out a little. More apologies spilling past Seungkwan's lips, Hansol shutting him up with a firm kiss.

 

Hansol snuggling into the older male, breathing in his calming scent, his body gradually adapting to the knot inside him, the discomfort slowly ebbing away. Seungkwan's gentle fingers carding through his messy hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, giving him an eskimo kiss while he's at it.

 

"Hansol?"

 

"Hmm?" He replies sleepily, words muffled where he's up against Seungkwan's chest.

 

"Do you think you were in heat?"

 

Hansol's blood running cold at the question, before he dismisses it with a carefree but slightly shaky laugh (did that sound forced? he's not sure at this point) because no way in hell was he in _heat_. He was a late bloomer after all, only having presented a little over four months ago, and he was used to his cycle being spotty—sometimes it didn't even show up (much to Seungkwan's dismay) at all. The doctors saying something about how his body was wrongly producing a mixture of Alpha and Omega hormones most likely being the cause for this. So his cycles were normally fucked, so he  _wasn't_  in heat, no way, no how.  _Right?_

 

"No." He answers way to quickly.

 

Probably _—hopefully._

 

The answer seems to satisfy Seungkwan enough, nuzzling him softly, drawing Hansol a little closer to him. Staying curled up together until Seungkwan's knot goes down, the Alpha sure to be extra careful when he slides out. Watching Hansol's face for any signs of pain, managing a crooked smile when he sees none.

 

Hansol falls into a fitful sleep after that, an awful feeling churning in his stomach, like he's about to puke but can't. The stickiness in between his thighs haunting him, because what if he  _was_  in heat? They _didn't_  use protection, nor was he on birth control.What if he becomes—nope, he stops himself there, pressing into Seungkwan's side, mouth dry and eyes glossy.

 

_No, that won't happen, it won't._

 

_..._

 

_Right?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I'm back and my writing is sO ew so that's nice :)))
> 
> idk if you remember this fic, but here i am, with the next ch + new tAGS

If you were to ask Hansol how he had been feeling as of late, he'd probably answer with "shitty." Then he'd say he felt nauseous. Or perhaps he'd say both, as both were "technically" the right answer anyway. Because yes, Hansol _does_  indeed feel nauseous.

 

But there's more to just feeling like he needs to puke his guts out every five minutes, _because of fucking course there is._ (The universe just loves to see him suffer it seems.) As he's also achy, having taken to wearing only his baggiest of t-shirts, the feel of fabric rubbing against his newly (not to mention overly) sensitive chest hurting like a fucking bitch. Hansol sometimes being just _so_ tired that no (none, nada, zero) amount of energy drinks can save him from falling asleep in Professor Park's stupid molecular genetics class. Oh, and we can't forget about how sad he's been, with his major swing in moods having Sofia running for their mom when he started full-on sobbing in the middle of  _Milo and Otis_  while over visiting from Korea during his Thanksgiving break _._  (He never did answer his mom when she asked him why he'd cried, though she thankfully didn't press.)

 

So yeah, his life has been absolutely shit and Hansol has a hunch that it probably (read; _definitely_ ) has to do with the way Seungkwan has been straight up avoiding him for the past two weeks or so.

 

Yep, you heard right, Boo Seungkwan— _his boyfriend Boo Seungkwan_ —has been avoiding him for a whole two weeks. (That is if they’re even dating anymore? Hansol quite honestly doesn't know since he and Seungkwan have only communicated via extremely awkward and one-worded texts, along with the occasional panicked eye contact upon crossing paths around campus and whatnot.)  
  
  
  
But between figuring out what the fuck he's doing for spring housing and the doomsday that is the start of finals, Hansol really can't bring himself to confront the Alpha. And yes, he knows that it's dumb, he knows it's very unhealthy to put off the fact that he and Seungkwan had unprotected sex while Hansol was sort of maybe possibly in heat. That and the fact that they fucking knotted—featuring the shitstorm that was Seungkwan claiming him—and did the unthinkable act of accidentally bonding.  
  
  
Which in all honesty, sucks. _Like really sucks._  
  
  
  
Because Hansol has no one but himself to blame for this whole situation, as he was the one who pretty much pressured Seungkwan into fucking him in the first place, his pestering finally too much for the Alpha to ignore. That alone lodging a bullet even further into his heart, guilt weighing heavy on his shoulders as he knew just how much the aspect of mating meant for Seungkwan. The older boy having watched one too many chick flicks during his childhood, his all Omegan household (save the older's father) holding this part of one's life close to their heart.  
  
  
  
Hansol clearly remembering the utter chaos that broke out when Seungkwan finally presented as an Alpha and effectively ended the streak, the look of heartbreak Seungkwan wore as Hansol was ushered out of the house before he could get a single word in. The overwhelming scent of roses made his head spin and pulse quicken, sweat gathering on his brow as he ran down the street and into the comfort of his own home, Sofia barely shooting him a second glance as she did her homework, simply shaking her head as he clumsily climbed the stairs.  
  
  
  
Of course, it took him and Seungkwan a while to reconnect after the older's presentation, which stung, yes, but Hansol could understand the logic behind the Alpha's decision. Because if were him who'd presented as the sub-gender he _hadn't_ been expecting, he'd probably need some time to himself too. But this time it's different, this time they actually _need_ to talk about it, like now, _right now._ _  
_  
  
_  
__"Tomorrow,"_ He thinks with a sigh, plopping down onto his bed, _"I'll do it tomorrow."_

 

* * *

  
  
Okay, so maybe Hansol doesn't end up following through with his plans, but it's really no biggie, honest.  
  
  
  
The Omega simply brushing off his friend's concerns with a dismissive wave, their pleas to get himself checked out laughed at, Hansol claiming that he was completely fine, that he was nothing more than stressed, which was his own reasoning for his sudden bouts of dizziness and vomiting sessions. Reassuring them that if he was still experiencing said symptoms a week or so from now, he'd for sure let them drag his ass to a doctor's appointment. But that time was neither here nor there  
  
  
  
Hansol sighing deeply as he clicks the submit button to turn in his assignment for his introduction to creative writing class, the dull glow of his phone screen catching his attention, sleepily rubbing at his eyes as he reaches blindly for it, the beginnings of a killer headache making him whine under his breath. And for a second, he seriously considers calling it a day and leaving whoever the fuck was wanting to talk to him on read.  
  
  
  
**[22:55]**  
  
**lmao what a fucking weeb:** hansol

 **lmao what a fucking weeb:** hansol  
  
**lmao what a fucking weeb:** hansolie~  
  
**lmao what a fucking weeb:** bitch answer me

 

 **[23:10]**  
  
**wannabe SoundCloud rapper:** what  
  
**wannabe SoundCloud rapper:** the  
  
**wannabe SoundCloud rapper:** actual  
  
**wannabe SoundCloud rapper:** fuck  
  
**wannabe SoundCloud rapper:** do you need smth?  
  
**wannabe SoundCloud rapper:** bc if ya don't  
  
**wannabe SoundCloud rapper:** the exit's over there

 

  
**[23:13]**  
  
**lmao what a fucking weeb:** geez  
  
**lmao what a fucking weeb:** i was only wondering if you'd like to join us for taco Tuesday :/  
  
  
  
Hansol's lips pursing upon reading that message, and no, it's not because he hates the idea of taco Tuesday, actually, it's quite the contrary. Because while tacos are the bomb, the possibility of Seungkwan also being invited is so _not_ bomb, his mind already conjuring the worst situations imaginable. But he really wants to see his hyungs before they fly out to America for the upcoming Christmas break, which is why he honestly suspects that they're even holding a get together in the first place. Not like that matters however, as free food was free food after all, whether Seungkwan was there to ruin the fun or not.  
  
  
  
_"Fuck it,"_   He thinks as he starts to type out his reply, _"I'm_ _doing this for my friends, not for myself."_

 

 **[23:17]**  
  
**wannabe SoundCloud rapper:** oh  
  
**wannabe SoundCloud rapper:** oops  
  
**wannabe SoundCloud rapper:** yeah, i'd love to :)

 

* * *

  
  
"Hansolie!" Soonyoung squeals upon seeing the younger Omega, the Beta wasting no time in embracing him in a bone-crushing hug, the silver-haired boy's eyes scrunched in crescent moons of happiness. "I'm so glad you came!" Hansol laughing as the older then proceeds to nuzzle lovingly against him, marking him with the clean scent of fresh linens before Minghao yanks him off.  
  
  
  
"Let Sol breathe Soonie," The Alpha softly chides with a roll of his eyes, though his fondness for his partner is evident in his voice, Soonyoung pouting as he reluctantly lets go of Hansol.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't bother me-" Hansol is quick to assure, but a shout cuts him off. Hansol trying his hardest not to flinch as cold, hard dread pools in his gut, his worries coming true as he'd assumed would happen, the Omega mentally kicking himself for getting his hopes up.  
  
  
  
"Who's there?" Seungkwan asks, peeking his head around the corner, and Hansol swears he sees the blood drain from the blonde's face, which would've probably been pretty funny had it not occurred under such circumstances.  
  
  
  
"Hansol," Minghao starts to reply, but the mood maker Alpha is already gone, and even Hansol has to admit that his (uncalled) reaction kind of hurt. "Huh?"  
  
  
  
Soonyoung cocking his head to the side in confusion, "What was that all about?" To which Hansol really doesn't have an answer to, Minghao shooting the Omega a concerned glance that he pretends not to notice, fingers curled around the hem of his sweater as he stands in between the two.  
  
  
  
"It's nothing," The lie rolling easily off his tongue, "Really." Minghao's raising an eyebrow at the younger's firm insistence but otherwise remains silent. Soonyoung just shrugging as he skips off after Seungkwan, Hansol ready to follow after him, only for a hand to grasp his wrist.  
  
  
  
"Is everything really okay Hansol?" He asks gently, his dark eyes feeling as though they could see right through Hansol's rather shitty facade, which actually seems plausible coming from the Chinese Alpha.  
  
  
  
Hansol swallows thickly, "Uh well I guess? It's just that-that..." Minghao (bless his soul) patiently waiting for the Omega to find his words, loosening his grip to rub circles on the boy's thumb, humming as he does so.   
  
  
  
"It's just that Seungkwan and I mated." The sharp intake of breath being all Hansol needs to hear to know that he's fucked, "But that's not the worst of it," He continues, "I-I think I might have been in heat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd love to know if you all want to see me continue this fic bc i probably won't tbh, i just feel like it's not really being read


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so happy to hear that y'all like this fic :')  
> your kind comments honestly mean the world to me so thank you so so much
> 
> today's chapter features:  
> \- the dreaded p-word is never actually said but it's totally said  
> \- flashbacks? flashbacks ;)  
> \- talk of jihoon's dick  
> \- hansol deserves better 2k19
> 
> ***originally published on 9/9/19, but i revised it and fixed up the parts i felt had no place in the ch lol***

_"I-I think I might have been in heat."_ The apples of Hansol's cheeks burning with shame as he looks anywhere but at the Alpha, the lack of reply he's met with leaving his stomach twisting itself into knots, the thought of somehow disappointing the hyung he's looked up to since practically forever never having crossed his mind until this very moment.

 

"What the fuck Hansol-ah?!"

 

"I know that it sounds bad, I know!" Hansol splutters, his heart thumping wildly against his chest, "B-But I might not have been, like maybe I'm simply overthinking here," The Omega laughing nervously as he waits for the other to scold him further, because yeah, Minghao was definitely disappointed in him if the scent of smoldering firewood was anything to go off of.  

 

"Let's pray that you're overthinking," Minghao mutters, "God only knows how dead you'd be if you'd somehow managed to get yourself knocked up from this-" Minghao's eyes widening as he finally connects the dots of Hansol's worries, dumbly trailing off as he shoots a glance at the Omega's middle. "You've gotta be kidding me Sol, you don't think...?" And all the younger can do is offer the Alpha a shrug, not entirely trusting himself to confirm Minghao's thoughts for fear of his voice wobbling.

 

"Please tell me that you're on birth control, _please._ " Hansol screwing his eyes shut as he prepares himself to answer with the words he knows will cause Minghao to sigh disappointedly, but a new voice interrupts him, a voice that has both males jumping in surprise. 

 

"WHAT"S UP SLUTS?! GUESS WHO JUST GOT OUT OF PRISON?!"

 

* * *

 

_"Are you okay Solie?" Seungkwan asks, the Alpha having invited himself over to help Hansol with his college packing, the younger boy wearing a dazed look as he merely blinks, Seungkwan frowning when he notices Hansol involuntarily flinch, biting down on his lower lip until it bleeds. "Hansol?"_

 

_"Hot," Is all he says, Seungkwan getting up off the ground to go turn on the fan, figuring that his best friend was simply sensitive to the sweltering July heat. "Hurts," Though the whine that escapes the brunette's mouth as he clutches feebly at his stomach suggests that there's something more at play, Hansol's screwing his eyes shut, doubling over with a groan._

 

_"Shit Sol," Seungkwan just barely making it over to him in time as he starts to slump forward, Hansol sweating buckets now, every inch of his uncovered skin hot to the touch too. The Alpha's eyes widening as he notices the overwhelming peachy scent that's flooded the room, the sweet smell that clouds his rational coming from none other than Hansol himself. And everything suddenly makes sense to the blonde, the gears of his mind finally spinning. "I," He pauses, licking nervously at his lip, "I think you're in heat Solie."_

 

_"N-Not possible," The newly presented Omega says in between his pants, Seungkwan lifting him into his arms and carrying him over to his bed, Hansol whimpering as the Alpha does so. "I'm a d-dud," Seungkwan helping him to strip of his shirt and sweats, half hoping the near nakedness would act as a suppressant of sorts, as Hansol really seemed to be in a great deal of pain. "It's t-too late for m-me to present."_

 

_"I don't know what to say except that you've definitely presented," Seungkwan holding a water bottle to Hansol's lips, who turns his head away with yet another whine, "And as an Omega at that."_

 

* * *

 

"But like if you _had_ to fuck one of us, who would it be?" Junhui grinning a grin that rivals the Cheshire cat himself, "Be honest Channie, don't try to weasel your way out of this," Chan thoughtfully chewing his mouthful of shitty ass beef taco as he mulls over the Alpha's question, poor Seungcheol choking at Jun's down to earth bluntness, Jihoon awkwardly patting his mate's back as he hacks.

 

"Gyu probably," He answers, "Yeah, I'd fuck Mingyu." Said Alpha arching a brow at the maknae's words, Junhui's eyes narrowing at the prospect of his dumb ass boyfriend fucking the baby of the pack, slightly regretting asking now.

 

"Me?" Mingyu pointing at himself, "But why?"

 

"I'd imagine that your dick is the biggest out of everyone's here," Chan not even batting an eyelash as he explains, "And for me, it's either go big or go home." Jeonghan reaching across the table to high five his baby, beaming as a proud parent would.

 

"That's my boy!" He whoops, Seokmin looking downright horrified, "He's just like his father," Dramatically wiping away an imaginary tear as Chan flushes red with embarrassment.

 

"Shut up old man!"

 

"Pfft," Seungkwan scoffs, "Gyu's dick is average at best, but you know who's _isn't?_ Ji-" Jihoon kicking his fellow Alpha from underneath the table, Chan tilting his head confusedly, confusion muddling his features.

 

"Huh? What was that-"

 

"Ignore him," Jihoon hisses as he smiles through clenched teeth, "He doesn't know what he's talk-"

 

"JIHOON HAS A MONSTER DONG!"

 

"Shut. Up. Boo."

 

"I'm just warning him," Seungkwan smirks, "I won't have the poor baby's cause of death being listed as "impaled by dick" if I can help it," 

 

"Kwannie!"

 

"I speak the truth and nothing but the truth," Seungcheol inching away from Jihoon's side ever so slowly, praying to whatever god was out there that the conversation would _not_ go in the direction that he feared it would go in. "Tell 'em Cheolie,"

 

"N-No!"

 

"We've all seen you limping after you and Hoon share a room together," Jihoon's hands balling into fists at Seungkwan's "innocent" remarks, "Not that we're shaming you or anything, I'm actually kinda jealous hyung's dick is so-"

 

"That's enough Kwannie!" Jisoo putting his foot down when he notices the eldest Omega start to nervously fidget, "Let's talk about something different now! Like the crap that is  _Boruto_ for example!"

 

"Hey now, I actually like that show!" Hansol pouting as everyone (everyone but Mr. Boo fucking Seungkwan that is) laughs, "Boruto didn't ask to have such a shit dad," The youngest Omega pretending he _doesn't_ see Seungkwan uneasily shift out of the corner of his eye, those words unintentionally hitting way too close to home for the Alpha it seems.

 

"I feel that," Minghao dryly mumbles to himself, Junhui untangling himself from Mingyu's hold to go slot himself in his best friend's lap, an act of comfort that neither Soonyoung nor Mingyu minded.

 

"Y'all are weebs," Wonwoo jokes, habitually pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose as he speaks, "Now who's on cleanup duty?"

 

"Nose goes!!!"

 

* * *

  

"I'll wash and you dry," Seungkwan's voice clipped, "That cool?" The Omega awkwardly nodding as he tries his hardest not to flinch under the Alpha's scrutinizing stare, the laughter of their fellow pack mates heard even from where the pair was stationed in the kitchen.

 

"Yeah," Hansol whispers, the sound of running water filling in for the words he just can't bring himself to say, "That's cool," Silence falling over them once more, Seungkwan's rosy scent tinged with an emotion Hansol can't quite put his finger on, the recent strain to their relationship doing little to help his case. Simply staying quiet as the older wordlessly washes the plates and hands them off to him for drying, Hansol's hands slightly shaking as he does so. Which either Seungkwan doesn't notice, or he's decided to purposefully ignore. Both are fine by Hansol honestly.

 

"Also uh, I've been meaning to speak with you privately for a while now," Seungkwan furiously scrubbing at the plate he's holding, "So I guess Wonwoo and his stupid nose goes actually kinda worked in our favor here," Hansol keeping his thoughts to himself as he waits for Seungkwan to continue, the tension in the room slowly lifting as the shit between them finally seems to be looking up.

 

"But yeah, there's no easy way to say what I'm about to say next," Hansol arching a brow, "But I think we should break up," The Omega feeling as though an ice-cold bucket of water had been dumped upon him, Hansol's very world as he knew it comes to a standstill, a wave of sudden nausea leaving him lightheaded.

 

"Wh-What?" He weakly manages to ask, because maybe he misheard, maybe Seungkwan  _wasn't_ dumping his emotionally sensitive ass smack dab in Wonwoo and Jisoo's apartment. "W-Why?"

 

"Well, you know how strained things have been since... _since we mated,"_ The Alpha's Adam's apple bobbing as he turns the tap off, "I just don’t think I’m ready to handle something so serious right now.”

 

”O-Oh,” Hansol willing himself to hold it together until he was once again in the safety of his room where only his plushies could judge him, “I understand,” Seungkwan’s face brightening at that, the blonde standing up a little taller too.

 

”Really? Oh thank god!” The relief the Alpha’s feeling a total opposite to the fear bubbling in the Omega’s tummy, “I was so afraid that you wouldn’t.” And oh fuck now Hansol really wants to cry, the plate he was in the middle of drying going on the rack anyway, not at all caring if Jisoo would later end up bitching at him for not doing his “job” correctly.

 

“I mean, we’ve pretty much been MIA since _it_ happened,” Hansol forcing a pained laugh when Seungkwan blushes, “It was only a matter of time before we decided to call it a day.”

 

”Yeah,” Seungkwan hums, “But we had a good run, no?” Hansol’s lips curving into the faintest of smiles, though his heart still bleeds. 

 

”You’re just as bad as Shua,” He murmurs, “But you’re right, what a ride that was,” The two boys just standing there as they waited for the other to crack, a lightbulb turning on over Seungkwan’s head when he spots the older couple’s Keurig, but it's not like Hansol has it in him to warn him of the dangers the Alpha faced by simply using what Wonwoo probably valued more than he valued his own life. 

 

”Coffee?”

 

”I’d love some.”

 

* * *

 

_“So....um does this make us like boyfriends?” Seungkwan’s cheeks dusted with pink as he plays with Hansol’s fingers, the newly presented Omega laughing at just how shy the pack’s mood maker was being, as it was so unlike the usual Seungkwan and his dumb yet commendable outspokenness._

_”If you wanna,” He replies with a giggle, "But you'd have to ask me before I can even give an answer." Seungkwan pouting as his blush deepens, Hansol smiling that gummy smile of his that never fails to stir up butterflies in Seungkwan's stomach. The Omega's sweet scent wonderfully dizzying, the Alpha having to resist the urge to just go ahead and claim him right then and there. The sunlight filtering in casting amber hues on both the cream walls and Hansol's chestnut locks, making him all the more breathtaking to the older boy. His eyelashes making those adorably round eyes of his easier to get lost in, and fuck that got sappy really quick. Seungkwan shaking himself from his thoughts with a sigh, because damn, who knew one could fall so fast?_

 

_"Hansol, w-would you like to be my boyfriend?"_

 

* * *

 

"Pst," Soonyoung obnoxiously fails to whisper, Wonwoo shooting him an irritated glare, probably pissed that the Omega had interrupted his daily dose of cute cat videos, the Beta removing one earbud as he waits for Soonyoung to say more. Jeonghan sound asleep on the beanbag chair with Chan squished into his side, the maknae having sent Minghao and Mingyu off to the nearby food mart for snacks, Seungcheol and Jihoon accompanying the pair for fear of only one of the Alphas returning back to the apartment.

 

"What." He deadpans, his gaze briefly flickering over to where Jisoo, Junhui and Seokmin are playing  _Candy Land_ in front of the TV, "Can't you see that I'm busy here?"

 

"Fuck you Wonu," Soonyoung says with no real bite to his words, "But seriously, haven't you noticed it too?"

 

"Noticed what?" The Beta genuinely confused as to what the Omega was insinuating here, Soonyoung huffing with a roll of his eyes, his oddly serious expression momentarily slipping.

 

"Someone in the pack is...." He falters, lips pursing, "Well, I _think_ someone in the pack is...well, pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ajkdlflgjk you guys are so sweet and your comments on my last chapter helped me write the next one (this one) faster so uh thanks! i usually take years in between my updates lol
> 
> i love hearing your thoughts so i'll let you guys decide again on my newest idea;  
> maybe someone else besides sol is also in a similar condition...y'know, _that_ condition. omega's just know when a fellow omega is expecting, as we saw with soonyoung, so maybe the pregnancy he's sensing isn't sol's? dunno it's just something i thought was worth pitching—it doesn't have to happen tho, but i'll write it in as a subplot if y'all like the idea lol
> 
> anyhow, thank you so much for being such amazing readers!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i will most likely make this multi chaptered so uh yeah =)  
> my personal take on a/b/o verse will eventually be explained HDGHJFGGLJLKKKHD but do feel free to ask any questions
> 
> feedback is v appreciated~! ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )


End file.
